


New Beggings (Loki x Reader) [ Abandoned ]

by Chrissalys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Little Ball of Fluff, Soft Loki Warm Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissalys/pseuds/Chrissalys
Summary: After the events of Ragnarok. We are going to ignore The Purple Space Raisin, He's dead to me. So alternative universe.This is a " x Reader " story so yeah... You probably know what what means.Italics are thoughtsFeedback is appreciated.MCU characters belongs to Marvel. I have found every picture/gif on the internet.Only thing that's mine is the story line.





	1. Second chance

She tapped the code into the security panel, turned the key and let the grid down. She was done for today and closed the office, planning what to pass the remaining day with.

_ I have to move on eventually. I've_ _ been here for five years. Maybe a completely different place._ Her thoughts strayed the globe, coming up with places she hadn't been yet but more importantly, where no one knows her or no one remembers.   
_How long since I've been in New York?_ She asked herself as she walked on the sidewalk of the little English town. _More than 70 years. There shouldn't be any threats now. New York it is then. I should make a call._

"Hey... Yes... Yeah, you know me... To America... You can just one of the old ones... Thank you... Okay... Three days it is, Bye." She pressed the red button. _Now that's out of the way..._

She turned the corner to her street and get her keys out but when she stopped in front of the door she noticed something. _Faint remnants of magic. Danger. Have I been discovered? Calm down._

After looking around the street for any sign of others, she summoned one of her dagger then opened her door. Peeking into the living room she saw her dog sleeping in his armchair, like there's nothing wrong. The kitchen was empty, her bedroom and bathroom also safe from any harm everything in its proper place.   
_Still suspicious but it might be nothing._

"You are gonna be staying with me little buddy."  Said to her trusty dagger giving it a few twist. Then headed for the living room, to pet her dog who woken up to the voice of his favourite human. 

"Boney, come here you furball!" She cooed to him squatting down beside his armchair. That's when she saw, a body on the couch, facing the headboard. A sea of raven hair and soft leather armor and the tingling feeling of danger was right back in the pit of her stomach. 

_They haven't woke up from me talking. Either knocked out or dead or just heavy sleeper._ She gripped her dagger getting a pillow from the other armchair then taking a few steps back. With a strategic throw the pillow collided with the head of the intruder. 

_Nothing. Check his pulse._ She slowly walked to his side pressing two fingers on his neck. So, alive just knocked out. She wanted to pull him to his back but an envelope caught her eye. She took it out of his hand. 

" (Y/N) ... What the ...?" _Alright... A knocked out dude on my couch with an envelope addressed to me and obvious relation to magic._ "Fuck..." 

"Okay, who are you?" She whispered then creeped close to the man who occupied her couch. With a gentle push she laid him on his back, sweeping out the hair from his face she stared in shock. 

_Loki of fucking Asgard is on my couch... How!?_ " Why the hell are you here?" She squeaked, stepping away from his body. She turned her attention to the envelope. 

_ " Dear (Y/N)  _

_ I do not know how much time passed since we talked, I do not even know whether I'm alive or not as you read this message. If you do it means my spell has worked. _

_ I  _ _ asked Heimdall to use it on Loki once he sees fit. It locked some of his terrible memories away but I do not know which. One I'm almost certain is his time on Midgard. _

_ You already know much about him so I hope you understand why I'm trusting you to take care of my son. Give him the friend he got so little of... _

" Yours truly, Frigga" she muttered the last line of the letter. Folding it neatly back into the envelope shoving into her wallet. 

"Boney, my sweet boy." She watched as her dog did some tipy-taps in front of her. " Watch him for me would you?" She pet his head after a dutifully woof left the dogs mouth then went to the kitchen. Minutes past, then an hour in silence just she trying to process what should she do. 

_ Frigga had a reason why he's blacked out. She probably doesn't want him to know it was her. I should figure out what he knows on his own then fill the gaps what are need to be filled...  _

She heard a small grunt from the living room, then the dogs bark and she was in the doorway within seconds but she was stopped by his smooth voice. 

" Easy ... Hey... Don't hurt me okay... You are a good animal, yes you are but I need you to get off me okay?" The sight of Loki getting slightly crushed by Boneys weight and the prince praising him despite the situation.

_ So innocent_.


	2. From an old friend

" Boney, here!" The big mass of fur immediately moved to his owners feet and left the man.

" Who are you? And why am I here? " Suspicion laced his voice. He didn't looked at her yet. She could see him figuring out escape routes, the possible objects to fight with, taking in his surroundings.

" Let's start from the beginning okay? Do you know who you are? " Her voice worried. She watched as he rose from his seat with a visible amount of anger. _Still arrogant... Check._

" Do I...? Listen here and listen carefully mortal," he circled the couch getting closer to her each step." Do You know who I am?! I am Loki, God of Mischief and...ahh..." He hit the floor as the massive animal tackled him, making her smirk.

"Good boy, Boney." She lowered on one knee, bringing herself on eye level with the god.

" So you know your title for sure. That's good." She summoned her dagger a little more show off way than she used to, clearly catching the prince off guard as she put the end below his chin making him look her in the eye. _What gorgeous colours._

" If you ever try with this threatening me kind of bullshit again... I'm not saying I will kill you but you certainly be alone in this big harsh world with your problem... a problem which nature you surely figure out soon." She made her dagger disappear patting the dog to signal him to get off the man then offered to help him up.

" It appears I've been mistaken my Lady." His voice dripping with amusement as he took her hand accepting the help." You magic is clearly Asgardian, so are you too yourself I assume." _Well that's a change of behaviour..._

"Clearly." She pulled him up to his feet while studying his face. _More relaxed. Good._

" So you have mentioned a certain problem is mine." Loki took a step back leaning on the back of the couch. "What would it be exactly Lady...? Pardon my manners. Who do I owe the pleasure?" He held out a hand for her in a royal fashion.

"It's (Y/Full Name). Your memories... " She started "could you tell if anything would be missing from them?" _Don't tell too much. Be careful._

"I probably couldn't tell exactly what, or rather from when it's missing." He examined her face cautiously, like he was trying to read her mind but all he found is blank space and closed doors.

" Okay." She let out a sigh. Walked behind him and sit on the couch. " What is your most recent memory then? "

" Traveling in space. A small emerald green box... Then waking up here. " His answer seemed dry, emotionless but she sensed the confusion slowly settling into his mind.

" What about your childhood?" _Should I mention Frigga's letters? Or what I know about him?_ "Or your parents perhaps?" She felt like stumbling around in a dark room, had to be careful what she says.

"Parents..." Loki started sharply, saying it like a cuss word but then uncertainty kicked him in the guts." I... I don't know... It's just a bittersweet feeling, hearing that word."

"Explain it. Please. In details." She taped his hand then pointed to the seat next to herself. Her eyes followed as he sat on the couch, letting out a pained laugh.

"Betrayal, deception, belittling... Even fear. Take you pick." He said leaning to the headboard. _The Allfather in his shiny golden armor... Every one of those is him._

" It can't all be bad... can it?" She moved a little, allowing the dog to sit between them. He put his head onto Lokis lap.

" No it isn't. I feel like one of them cared for me deeply. My mother." Smile traced his lips for a mere moment.

"She did." His eyes darted to her face.

" You know her?" The muscles tensed in his body as he stared into her eyes with disbelief.

"Yes, I do." She stood up walking over to one bookshelf. She placed a folder on the coffee table.

" These are the letters your mother sent me. There might be useful information in it it might be nothing you don't already know but it's still not the entirety of who you are. I leave you with it." She made her way to the kitchen but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

" You knew from the beginning who I am yet you asked all those questions. And now you just decided to tell everything? Why!? " His grip tightening on her wrist yet she remained calm. "WHY!?" his voice roared while every sense searching for the anger, the contempt to come.

" Because I decided that no matter the promises I may have made, you don't deserve to be lied to anymore. Definitely not about who you are." There was only sympathy he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the letters basically just contain information about what Frigga and Thor, as a characters know about Loki. Includes everything from the first Thor movie until The Dark world (where she dies :( ) So readers last info about Loki is that he should be in the Asgardian prison but she believes hes not the one to blame.  
Also Boney is a Saint Bernard and a good boy.


	3. Missing pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a huge angsty part in this chapter, just so you know. You've been warned.  
Feel free to leave your opinion in comment, it would actually help out a lot.

"I'm upstairs if you need me." She said softly as he let her hand slide out of his own. "Boney come." The dog let out a whine and the prince let out a suppressed, rather sarcastic giggle.

  
" Stay then... Fine... Traitor." She muttered with a half smile making her way to the bedroom.  
She spent the next few hours packing, not leaving out many clothes for the coming four days.

  
_Will he come with me? Does he even want to stick around? Is New York even safe for him?_ Thoughts raced in her head about the different possibilities. From plan B to C all the way to Z as she tried to predict what is the best to do. She only realised her own zoned out state when a hand appeared front of her face.

  
" Hey! (Y/N)!" Her vision filled with the raven hair and Lokis face.

  
" Sorry. What were you saying?" She asked as she pushed herself up to her feet.

  
" I've read all the letters you gave." He started with weak voice." Is there more? Because the last one says it's from five years ago. It says I tried to conquer Midgard. That I'm supposed to be in prison (Y/N)! What is the meaning of this?" His voice went from weak to pained then furious.

  
" No. That's all of them. I'm sorry Loki but I don't know what happened to her and hate to say it but..." Her voice broke as she felt the anger and grieve radiate from him and heard his pained cry as he fell back to the wall. None of them spoke for a while.

  
" Maybe I really am the monster who parents tell their children about at night... " He hung his head low, motionless.

  
" You know what stories my mother told me about monsters? " She slowly took a few steps towards him. " She always said you shouldn't fear them. They were once a kind soul, full of light after all. Fear the one who made them. Despise them for stealing the light from the kind ones." Her hand entwined in his black hair, soothing his emotions as he let the voiceless tears stream down his face, not leaving him until he fell asleep.

  
She walked downstairs then out to the back yard putting on her gloves and started to hit the punching bag.   
_Damn this stupid power. Damn Odin. Damn everything._ She throw punches until she couldn't see from the tears, then some more just to be sure to give out the anger and sorrow. After that she walked upstairs and fell to a dreamless sleep next to Loki.

"Did you seriously carried me to bed?" She asked in an amazed voice pushing the covers off.

  
"Oh, You would have preferred being left on the floor?" He shot a teasing look at her putting away what he was reading.

  
" No, no, but should I write this down somewhere? Or you being this nice will be a general thing?" She chuckled out every word.

  
" I am... going to push you off the bed... if you dare to say another word about this." Loki tried to hide his smile by turning his back to her but she noticed his softness.

  
" Okay, okay... Just one more thing and I'm done... thank you." She crawled out of bed taking some clothes from the closet then heading to shower.

  
He took this time reading through the letter again, examining every detail. Searching for what he had, who he used to be. A towel hitting his chest snapped his out of concentration.

  
" Hey, after what I've done for you..." He put his hand on his chest faking being hurt.

  
" Yeah, yeah drama queen... Take a shower if you want, ehm... You can just... magic up some of my clothes to fit you, can you?" _Does he remember simple magic at all?_

  
" Can I? " He asked with a puzzled look.

  
" You were one of the strongest most awesome sorcerers on Asgard and you asking me if you can? " She threw her hands up quizzically. "Okay put those away let me show you." She walked to the bed putting down a shirt but kept one hand on it. " Alright so first you imagine what you want to do and... well... materialize it by focusing your magic?" Her head turned as she looked over her shoulder to him." Does that make sense?"_ Probably not since you look at me like I have two heads._ She was crumpling the shirt with her hand.

  
" You mean like this?" Loki took a step closer with a coy smile, his chest touching her back in the process. He slid his hand down her forearm feeling it still being warm from the shower. When his hand finally reached the white fabric it turned into a long sleeved black men's shirt with a glimmer of green light.

  
"Exactly like this." She breathed out slowly lingering for a moment longer before pulling away. " So you will find everything, right? For the shower?"

  
" Of course I will darling, I'm not helpless." He told her. He put his hands behind his back slightly lifting his head, with a smirk still on his lips. _You make me wanna punch that ridiculously attractive face of yours._

  
" Okay have fun I be back soon! " She announced storming down the stairs, out the front door.


	4. Late night misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by Tumblr language and meme culture... I apologize in advance. ¯\\_(•-•)_/¯ #notevensorry
> 
> Only implied smut at the end cause I want the actual smut in a different chapter so you can leave it out if you aren't comfortable with it.

The next two days was spent in a peaceful manner. They discussed her plans about New York which he found a good idea himself. After all if they don't wake unnecessary attention, hiding in plain sight is a clever idea.

Lokis occasional flirting and witty comments made her wary not knowing why the prince would be acting this way. Her only explanation was is a distraction the prince makes to keep himself out of mind as much as he can.

" No for the last time, we can't take him with us. He was already 10 when I adopted him. He is... " She said with a sigh petting Boneys head. Loki took quite a liking in the animal. She even found them sleeping side by side on her bed. So for the last two days he tried persuading her about taking him too.

" Then what of him, (Y/N)? You can't just leave him here." He sat beside them.

" Of course I can't. Why would you think that?" She raised her voice. " I have a friend here who works with animals I'm gonna take him there. I told him I need someone to look after him for a while. So that he will do and ..." A grunt left her lips as she put her arms around her fluffy friend. " God It's so hard... "

" Alright but I'll go with you." He wasn't asking about and she knew. Just as she noticed over the past days that if he decides something he won't stop until he's satisfied.

"Fine. But you have to blend in. You are as obvious as the sun. And pretty much whole Earth... Midgard would freak out about you." She gave him a tired look. " Last thing we need is a bunch of super weirdos on our asses." She shouted after him as he disappeared to the bathroom.

" Does this appearance pleases you, my dear?" He stood in the doorway, posing like some kind of magazine star with that arrogant smirk.

_Oh god he's hot with blonde too... and that beard... Fuck... get a grip girl! _She bashed herself for biting into her lips and hoped he doesn't payed enough attention to see it.  
"Mhm ... You are... presentable." She pried her eyes away his form getting ready herself. Ignoring his eyes following her.

" Hey Rob. How are you?" She greeted the vet slipping in the doors of the clinic. Loki decided to stay out of the room not wanting to put up socializing with mortals yet.

" Hey there sweet cheeks." He beamed much more enthusiastically than she would preferred but she played along as long she got what she wanted.

" I brought this good old boy to you. Your offer still stands right?" She smiled as she handed the lease to him. He took her hand onto his own two. _Ughh... No..._

" Of course. I told it once, anything for you." She could imagine Loki rolling his eyes so hard it shouldn't even be possible, which is exactly the thing she wanted to do too.

" So hey... I know you going away tomorrow but I wondered if you want to maybe... come for a dinner with me... Like right now?" He still held her hand caressing it. Meanwhile Loki had his in fists with boiling anger in his chest.

" We are alone here right?" Rob couldn't believed what she was asking. Could this mean something? He gets lucky? These thoughts run in his head as he nodded while watching her delicate fingers taping his forehead.

" You should have just shut your mouth could have made it easier for both of us. Oh if you knew how I hate doing this." She muttered as the energy poured from her hand searching for herself in his mind and watching her back magic shimmer back in his eyes. She pulled her hand back and left the man without any trace that he even know her then walked out the door.

"Come on Lo we can go... oh you are already in the car." She pulled on the handle hoping in the drivers seat and was greeted by Loki's frown.

" What's wrong?" She asked but his answer was only a grunt. "Okay then..."

Arriving home she laid on the couch with a sigh of relief.

" So do you want to watch a show or talk about your feelings or do something other than looking like a kicked puppy?" Her question was meant to sound as a joke.

" Oh whatever works for you, sweet cheeks " words rolled down his tounge like poison laced with sarcasm " That's all you care about anyway isn't it? Getting your way?"

" What is your problem now?" She wailed. _These fucking moody royalties._

" What, getting dicked down by your precious Rob decreased your intellectual skills this much?" He laughed darkly.

" Jealousy? You serious? There wasn't even anything. " Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You know what, you can go fuck yourself!" He found himself pushed to a wall with on of her hand at the side of his head while the other gripped his shoulder.

"Oh boo-hoo. Fuck me yourself, coward." Her back hit the opposing wall. His hands mimicking the position she was in.

" What... did you called me?" His breath tickled her ear as he hummed lowly.

" Coward. All talking and flirting then when it's time for actions... You prove to be a coward and above that misinformed." She whispered as he looked into her eyes. Loki noticed her biting her lips.

" You should be careful what you wish for, darling. You might get yourself into something with no way out." His breaths were heavy and his eyes dark searching hers. Maybe she was right but he wasn't giving her the satisfaction of admitting it.

" Fuck. Me. Yourself. Did I stutter?" Her free hand trailer up to his chest gripping his suit jacket.

" As you wish." He moaned out before pushing his lips to hers hungrily pressing his body to hers. His anger anger melted away, forged into desire and lust as she licked his lips and her tongue danced with his.


	5. Ta-da!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut. If you aren't comfortable with it you can skip. They make out and make up. 
> 
> It's my first time writing smut so tell me your opinion.  
* Cries in the corner, begging for feedback *

Chapter 5: Ta da! (!! Smut !!)

His hand groped her hips as they kissed each other. Hers bundled up the fabric of his jacket while trying to pull him even closer. Loki's hands found their way down grabbing her thighs hoisting her up in a way so he can carry her. The whimper what left her mouth made him smirk.

" Aren't you a filthy little minx?" He breathed in her ear as carefully taking each step towards her bedroom.

" That I might be, " she giggled at her own idea of using his words against him "...darling"

" You sound so confident in yourself kitten, yet I feel all it would take is ten minutes and two fingers to make you a begging, whining mess." He dragged his lips along the side of her neck.

_Oh we'll see about that..._ Her nails grazed the fabric on his back as she made his jacket and shirt disappear.  
" Time is ticking Loki." Her breath hitched as he dropped her on the bed.

" Less talking, more moaning, pet." With a soft touch of his fingers and faint green glimmer her pants vanished. His eyes took in the sight of her lacy underwear, slowlycrawling between her legs leaving a trail of kisses on her thighs in the process.

His hands creept along her stomach, the soft outline of her ribs all the way up to her hands, dragging her shirt up to her wrist. With a few twist her shirt became a makeshift restrain. He took a moment to admire his own work.

"You know all it would take is a flick of my finger..." She moaned out as his thigh brushed her still clothed sex. "to get... out of those?"

" Oh I know kitten. But you won't..." He planted butterfly kisses on her body as he made his way down "because you ..." One slow yet fluid motion and her panties were removed. " ... enjoying this far too much." His slender fingers started massaging flesh of her entrance. His other hand snaked below his shoulder and grabbed a handful of her hair.

His finger were inside her, flexing, moving in and out, finding all the sweet spots she had. The way her gasps and sighs left her lips with the mixture of his name and soft swears made him work harder on her core. The way her body moved under his touch adding further to his desire and seeing her approaching climax made him want her even more. Yet he slowed down.

" Don't you... dare to stop... I'm so close." She wailed out every word feeling the change in his pace as she tried to move her hips on the now motionless fingers.

" You still haven't begged enough sweet one. I still have three minutes to make you." He turned her head to the side and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck. "Just say please, my darling." He whispered "Say it." then he started to move his palm on her clit.

"Oh fuck you..." She whimpered at his touch and he chuckled darkly.  
" No, with that attitude you won't, kitten." He bit down on her neck, making more curses and moans fall from her lips.

" Okay, please just... I'm close... Please make... me cum, Loki. " He felt his staff twitch at her words and he started pumping his fingers onto her. Doing exactly what she asked.

It took her a minute to catch her breath still panting heavily from her release. She noticed the way he caressed her skin on her thighs, on her stomach, on her side while planting soft kisses on her neck and collarbone muttering sweet little bits between the kisses. She wiggled out of the shirt freeing her hands and started playing with his still blonde locks. She run her fingers through them and watched as the raven locks reappear from her magic.

" You're a show-off. And by the way I taught you too much internet language! Like seriously, dicked down, sounds so bizarre from your mouth." She mumbled softly not stopping twirling his hair between her fingers.

"Too late, you are rubbing off on me." He smirked smugly. " But... Does that mean I lived up to your expectations darling?" He looked up curiously, surprised by the sight of her trying to hold back a giggle.

"Alright, you won this time." She released a sigh of defeat.

" You implying there can be other times, dear?" His jaw hung slightly agape as he waited for the answer impatiently.

" Well... I mean... You can just ask nicely. You don't have to throw a fake jealousy fit to make me provoke it out of you." She moved her head and closed her eyes to escape his intense gaze. She stopped herself from looking back up a second later when she felt the bed shift and his body above hers. He moved between her legs, pushing his hips against her.

" What makes you think it was fake?" He softly touched her face, caressing, pleading with silent gestures to look at him. " What if I was actually jealous, kitten?" He slowly nuzzled his forehead against her neck and she started grasping every now and then when he licked the tender flesh of her neck.

" I would be very surprised." She mumbled out while touching his chest.

"You would be." He smiled softly, resting his head at the side of her neck. "Do you still wish me to make love to you, my sweet?" He started caressing her side again, his fingers slipping across her breasts. " Or you want to rest, darling? Tell me what you wish and I'll provide as best as I can." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered out the words.

" Can we... sleep?" She asked hesitantly "I mean, can you sleep with me? Please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

" Of course, darling. But come first, let me clean you a little." He raised his weight from the bed then offered his hand to her.

" If you insist..." She breathed out a smile forming on the corners of her mouth.

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. She was surprised by the gentleness of his hands as he patted the washcloth on her skin, removing the stains from her. When he was done she took her favourite oversized shirt onto herself plopping into bed. He climbed beside her silently, still shirtless but his pants switched to lounge wear.

"Good night, Loki." She whispered pulling the covers on herself.

" Good night, sweet one." His voice barely audible to her ears as he sighed out. " Thank you (Y/N)."

" Hm? For what?" Her question is already lined with a half asleep tone.

"Just... Thank you." He watched over her slumbering form below his own heavy eyelids as they slipped into they dreams.


	6. Don't get stabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a nightmare.  
They head to New York.  
Trouble comes.

"Hey! Wake up Loki! Come on!" She groaned out kneeling on the bed beside the god. Her hand held his shoulder gently shaking him. Her other hand applying a few pats on his face. When he jolted awake she had to grab his wrists to stop it from colliding with her side. His chest heaved, his breath was heavy and ragged, she noticed the slight red outline of his eyes too.

"(Y/N)...? What...?" His body became frozen in the spot as his eyes travelled from her face to her hand what was clutching his wrist painfully. He realised she protected herself from his dagger. His expression morphed from confused to horrified.

" Hey, hey, look at me! It's okay." Her fingers softly brushed his cheek. " It's alright dear. Nothing is gonna hurt you." Her hand slowly slipped from his wrist to the weapon taking away carefully from him. _Just don't start guilt tripping yourself._

" Oh heavens what have I done..." His body still and stiff. He started to imagine what would have happened, the blood spilling from her soft skin and it's all his fault. She didn't let him too much time to wonder on that.

" You have done nothing, Loki. You had a nightmare." She caressed his now worrying face as she spoke. "You were in pain and it woke me up. And I'm glad it did. It's alright now, okay?" She let him slip into her embrace.

"No, it's not. I could have hurt you..." His voice was monotone and devoid of emotion. " If you were a... just a..."

" But I didn't and I'm not and I wasn't ... There's no point in talking about what if." The morning sun casted an orange glow on their bodies as the room's atmosphere relaxed. She heard his breathing become even. He held her long enough to make himself sure she is unharmed.

" What were you dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it? " She asked softly as she ran her hand up and down on his spine a few time.

" It was only darkness. And pain. I don't know darling but... " He inhaled sharply then let it out a few moments later. " You seem hungry. Should we get something to eat?" He pulled away from her and was poised once again. His fingers run through his hair as he slipped out of bed. _Yeah close up on me... That helps a lot..._

" Yes... Oh and I meant to ask. I have to meet with someone today. I want you to come. Do you mind a roadtrip?" She watched curiously as Loki contemplated the question.

"If it's going to end up like our last trip then absolutely. But maybe skip out on making me jealous, darling." He shot her a wink as he disappeared in the bathroom to disguise himself.

They arrived at the old farmhouse by noon. The chill autumn air made her tighten her jacket. He followed her to the back garden where she took a place on the nearest bench.

" Tell me dear, who are we supposed to meet?" Loki asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

" A friend... I told you already." She sighed.

" But you haven't told me who this friend is." His hand rested on her shoulders reassuringly. " Wouldn't it just be simpler to... " His voice was interrupted by a high pitched cat-call whistle. His head shot into the direction of the sound. A small blond woman stood near a tree grinning smugly. _Smooth as always._

" Now that's a five course meal you have there (Y/N). That way I understand why you asked for a plus one." The blond giggled out as she began walking towards them.

" Cleo... manners. Please?" (Y/N) said with a tone between a sigh and a groan. She stood from the bench and pulled the girl into a hug. Loki watched the scene with a questioning look on his face while trying to hide his curiosity.

" Where do you plan to go this time? California is really good around this time." The small blond suggested.

" Yeah... But no. Our destination will be New York." She answered hesitantly.

" Speaking of our... who do we have here?" Cleo turned her attention to Loki. She run her eyes up and down on his body like she was analysing him. Loki's mouth opened to answer but a voice cut him off before he began.

" It's better if you don't know, trust me. In fact the best would be if you wouldn't even care." She babbled out to the other girl with a pleading look.

" Absolutely not. Last time you said that it took me two weeks to patch you up." Her tone is suddenly serious.

"Please. Cleo, it's not like that time. He's... You know... Asgardian, let that be enough." She shot a look the other girl.

" God you stubborn as a horse but alright. Trouble is on you tho." She sighed and began to search her bag taking out a brown envelope. " That's everything you asked for."

" Thank you. We have to go now." She told as she took it from her hand with a little smile.

" I know." The blond breathed out before they began to walk towards they car. " Hey! I don't wanna hear that you getting murdered, okay?" She shouted after them playfully.

" I'd walk it off, you know me!" She waved goodbye without turning back.

" Darling, would you explain this little encounter?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression as she dropped the package in his lap.

" Those are our passports. Humans use them to get to places. And now we heading to the airport." She replied drily while starting the car.

"And her?" Loki asked curiously as they drove. His eyes taking in the sight of the highway.

" Cleo. Her family has been helping me for quite a time. It kind of ahm... old tradition for them. She can be trusted before you question it." She haven't told much after that. The explanation seemed to satisfy him. They quietly made their way to the airport.

The check in went smoothly, with a little magic and lot of manipulation she played out another ticket from a poor fool on the airport. They spent the flight talking about what they made out of Loki's past. He remembered a few more details about his childhood. She told her stories about hers. Their enjoyed each others company yet she can't shake the feeling of anxiety.

The feeling just grow stronger as they reached the New York airport. Upon the arrival she made Loki know of the feeling. They slipped through the crowd of people cautiously, not wanting to attract attention.

" It will be fine darling. We just get our luggage and leave, aren't we?" He sounded confident and tried to calm her nerves. Yet she still couldn't shake the unpleasant feeling.

" Let's just go before any trouble finds its way to us right?" They headed for the exit of the airport. There was a group of loud people around the luggage area who all seemed to get their attention on one person in the middle. Short dirty blonde hair, an eyepach and a single blue eye. She only needed a second to realise who has all the attention in the crowd. And that particular person started to cut through the crowd as he spotted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle feels a bit dragged and I don't know what to do about it. √(•-•√)


	7. Author note

Guys, Sorry but I don't think I will continue this idea.

The plot went into a way I don't know where to go from and I'm at loss on how to get it back on track.

Since I haven't exploited every secret "OC" has,. I might start a new series with a different scenario.

Thank you for the hits and kudos.


End file.
